reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
What is Re-Entry? Re-Entry is a Star Wars fanfiction written by flamethrower. Links can be found on the home page. Why does Re-Entry need a wiki? The main reason was the characters. About 80 percent of the characters in Re-Entry are either original characters or had little to no information about them in either canon or legends. The rest have had new stories given to them by flamethrower. Since it was impossible to check on wookiepedia for the characters, this was made instead. I want to help. How can I? At this point, we need more information added to the pages. So maybe re-read a chapter then head over to the chapter page, press edit up the top then fill in all the important events that happened in that chapter. Or add in everything a character did in that chapter on their page. Or just make a list of every chapter that character had appeared in and add it to their page. If we missed a page that you think is important, press contribute, add page and start adding in information. To get the blue boxes on the side, press insert than infobox. Remember to add a category at the bottom when you are done. Also see - http://reentry.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NoxOfTheNorth/Help_Wanted What's the deal with OtherWhen/the weird timeline? Re-Entry is a time-travel fic. Obi-Wan is sent back in time from when he died on the Death Star to the body of his 16 year old self with all of his memories. OtherWhen is the original story line, what happens in canon. Anakin is found when he is nine, The Clone Wars happen, Anakin turns into Darth Vader, Order 66 comes down. Just with a bit of extra info and a few twists and tugs. Re-Entry is the Alternative Universe story line. Since Obi-Wan knows whats going to happen, he is able to change things. Anakin is found younger and his mother lives, Qui-Gon Jinn lives, spoilers, spoilers, spoilers. Since there are two timelines, the dates can get a bit confusing. Anything from OtherWhen or Lost in the Echo is from the canon(ish) timeline. Anything else is from the AU timeline. Why do so many pages have little to no information of them? This wikia isn't very old and there are only 3 of us adding information regularly. Due to the fact that we have lives and can't be on here 24/7, we most likely just haven't gotten around to adding information to that page yet. If you want to change that, scroll back up to 'I want to help. How can I?.' I want to yell at you. How can I? If you want to ask a question, comment at the bottom of this page and somebody will answer it. If it's about a certain page, than comment at the bottom of that page. You can also visit on of us on our message wall. The Admins are NoxOfTheNorth and Alyyks. Owlsongsmith is our Content Moderator and can also been seen with question and/or yelling. That's not how it happened in EU source! Why is it wrong? Re-Entry doesn't always match the Extended Universe canon for a variety of reasons, such as pre-dating a lot of the canon in question. (Remember, Re-Entry is over 13 years old!) But the most important reason is that it's flamethrower's story, and she tells it the way she thinks makes the best story. Category:Other